My Mad Wonderland
My Mad Wonderland (私の狂ったワンダーランド Watashi no Wonderland) is an interactive drama action-adventure video game for various platforms, developed by Dark Heart Games. The story is loosely based on Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, having many refrences and plot devices borrowed from the novel. You take control of Rin Fushigi who along with five other teenagers were kidnapped and locked up in the underground asylum of their school, and have to make it out alive. The opening song of My Mad Wonderland is Her Name is Alice performed by the hard rock band Shinedown. Gameplay Being an interactive drame action-adventure, My Mad Wonderland has a pretty unique gameplay, one that is commonly found in games like 'The Last of Us' and 'Beyond Two Souls'. It focuses more on the story and makes use of making decisions and quick time events, while not letting the whole game depend on quick-time events. Most often the player, controlling Rin Fushigi, has use do stealth throughout the areas. They can distract antagonists and enemies by interacting with devices or using objects on the ground to cause a distraction. When engaging in combat is often when the quick-time events kick in, though failing the quick-time events most of the time won't change the ending, with a few exceptions in the story. And as said above there are multiple endings for the game which are based on the choices and actions made in the game. It can range from an ending where everyone survives to one where almost everyone dies. Endings where the true main antagonists isn't even met while another has the main protagonist dead at the end. There are many endings for which a path is laid out through the game. There will be no notification when a butterfly effect comes into action, to make is unknown which choices exactly matter. In the limited edition of the game there is a book in which the paths with the right choices to make are listed if one desires other endings. Plot It was the last Friday of school before the Winter break, and everyone was having a Christmas breakfast and were free after that. After the breakfast various students had to help to clean up the mess. During this time a blizzard had appeared. Everyone quickly made their way to the bus, which was quickly filled, forcing six people to be left behind at the station. They quickly took cover inside of the main building where they suddenly passed out. They awoke in a dark room somewhere underground where they quickly discovered that they had to fight for their life in order to get out alive. Chapters /Chapter 1/: Down the Rabbit Hole /Chapter 2/: The Pool of Tears Characters Main Protagonists Antagonists Others Enemies Weapons There are many weapons found throughout the asylum. They all are crafted by Ayumu, despite this they are not all in the possession of the underground alliance. Music The game contains their own OST but also lists many songs that are related or based on Alice in Wonderland Trivia *The game started out as a simple manga transcript, then turned into a visual novel before eventually becoming a video game. *Despite the game being based on Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland it features creatures from H.P. Lovecraft as enemies. Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Fiction with alternate endings Category:My Mad Wonderland